


【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 1.	如大家所见，这个故事只写到背景交代+开头，后续剧情我几乎忘干净了（。）大概一年前这个时候鸽德和我涛的脑洞，标题就叫《一日婚约》。当时说好2020如果我们都有空就写这个联文+连载。到了2020，显然我们谁都没有这个时间（……）同这篇设定相近的也是ABO师生，还有个故事叫《迟开之花》。我记性不好，两个故事在脑内混淆，更加无法写后续了，大概！桃：一日为师，终生为老婆2.“花冠女神”出自《霍乱时期的爱情》，觉得合适就随手摘来用，至少主观上并未泥/塑/月/永/雷（此地无银三百两3.边写边感叹雷右好香，是脱离cp跳出相方思考也觉得好香，泉左雷右好文明，摩多摩多4.高估了我的进度，不出意外的话下次见面就是715了！喜欢的话请给我红蓝评呜呜呜，小辣在这里给您磕头了！（咣咣咣
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ/ABO】一日婚约

一日婚约

by lattice

若让我形容八年前狂妄的臭小鬼，稚气未脱的圆脸架起镜框，意气风发的年轻男性alpha。天之骄子在性别分化第二年，自恃过人的智商与外表睥睨众生，却再不曾有幸遇见较他更为鲜活的人。他曾称“濑名所爱的是滤镜加持的月永レオ”，为我的青春期悸动匆匆下了粗浅的定义。讲台上背对我的人，不甚挺拔的身形像立在枝尖的知更鸟，晨曦中随写板书而颤动，橙色尾羽徐然地抖落露珠。这副模样无声息地立在我梦境的入口，无数日夜不曾褪色，足以在梦回间让我泫然欲泣，领略何谓痛苦才是爱情的真谛。

十四岁某个清晨，太阳雨从叶片间簌簌而下，妈妈称是不易见的吉兆，我的物理竞赛必定旗开得胜。乘上电车前往A校的考场，父母师长引以为傲的全能天才，竞赛与考试拔得头筹，拿奖拿到手软，更遑论小菜一碟的预选赛。抹不去的浮躁根性，是同他相遇为触发点，赶在被捧杀前自行悟到。

随意在窗畔落座，戴上耳塞瞥着课桌的涂鸦，当真是顶尖高中吗？本市无一处兼容我的梦想，那就考外地或出国。罔顾纷然而至的视线，狂妄地翘着二郎腿转着笔，心想抱歉啦我会比抱佛脚之流去往更高更远的地方。不待婆娑树影将我催眠，他夹着试卷袋闯进门，橙发漾开驳杂的光晕，卫衣前襟别着明晃晃的胸牌，更像隔壁大学帮忙监考的学生，教室门口火急火燎解决早餐面包般。

毫无威严的老师气喘吁吁地登台，沸水般的考场霎时噤声。有几位带头倒数，而后全场齐刷刷起立：月永老师生日快乐！大喜之日可否提前告诉我们答案，前排夹座的男生朗声道。这断然不是考场，掏出准考证发现走错教学楼，物理竞赛早开场多时。尴尬如藤蔓般攀上我，不承认是狂妄的代价，都是眼镜度数的错，我思索解决方案，眯起眼瞧这位老师，而后不幸地被这双绿眸攫住，更将毕生与之相联相系。

彼时轰轰烈烈的O权运动尚未风起云涌，挣脱生育的桎梏走出家庭实属罕见，放荡轻浮水性杨花，活跃于社会的omega大多遭此污蔑。讲台上的男性omega在掌声中接过花束，笑靥不比鲜花逊色：“喔喔，inspiration——好~谢谢大家啦！作为回报，满分同学可以同我体验一天情侣，更有机会步入我的婚礼殿堂哦~”

老实讲，他是我所见玩笑开得最大的omega。油滴入沸水激起千层浪，更遑论蠢蠢欲动的学生，我闪躲了此起彼伏的欢呼，却宿命般逃不开盈盈绿眸抛来的wink。丛林法则下omega们大多在意自身外表——赢得alpha芳心的生存筹码。有别于过犹不及的浓妆艳抹，他不拘一格的美浑然天成，热烈斑斓的色彩仰仗自然恩惠，是林中的小鹿直直奔我而来。凭他昳丽的唇齿眉眼，足以承载任何一位alpha的青春期幻想，而甚少有omega将高段位的诱惑纯熟驱使——众所周知，清纯是放浪的最高层级。

浏览曾经梦校的物理月考卷，只有附加题颇具挑战性，在座的高中生无一不是我手下败将，现今更有如此魄力。而超凡脱俗的月永老师正向我走来，足影被日光镀上烫金的轮廓。假的吧，假的吧，早熟的我自恃与同龄人的低级趣味分道扬镳，尚不成熟的人生规划中不愿为任何人事物拖累脚步，秉承理性过活却依旧无法免俗。

——走错考场啦？他悄然踱到身畔，抱臂看我演算，再兴味阑珊地离去，束起的橙发如猫尾轻快摇摆。我一向合理分配答题节奏，而今秘而不宣的心绪在快马加鞭，开考四十分钟已然答完。比起尽快从是非之地脱身，余下分秒我皆鬼使神差地端坐在他面前。收卷后竞赛泡汤的初中生应付高中生们好奇的盘问，装作推阻不得地分得块班主任的蛋糕。好腻，我用叉子排开奶油，竖起耳朵——物理老师听闻“天才初中生”的事迹，优先判我的卷子，我便误打误撞成为年级唯一无可挑剔的满分。

果不其然是我的大胜利。竞赛生涯空缺一年，幸好父母从不唯分数是从——哎呀，第一次约会吗？妈妈为我搭了身入时的衣服，不忘喷上阻隔剂，摘下镜框换上日抛，化妆也多亏她帮忙——应邀去见A校的老师，我这般欲盖弥彰地解释，她心领神会不戳穿。转过几个街口，瞥见猫尾般窝进帽檐的橙，堪比十四年来每个美梦成真。

“本以为月永老师会放我鸽子。”

以貌取人可不好哟。自来熟的人递来果茶，飞扬的眼尾含情带笑，毫无避讳地挽上彼时更矮的我，而由我这位不速之客荣膺殊荣，得以同心上人假扮成即将步入婚礼殿堂的情侣。小鹿般的月永老师时年二十五岁，班主任兼数学老师，与年龄不符的童心未泯。不忍多虑无害的眼眸里满载的赤诚，便依他性子乘了人生中第一次过山车，意料中出了糗，叫苦不迭。

智能手机尚未普及的时代，留给我回味的唯余一张泛黄的旧照。借了拍立得，摩天轮下比划剪刀手喊着呜啾，甘美的笑意跨越悠悠年岁，距我那样近又那样远。我庆幸不曾答应合影，省去无数日夜潸然泪下的根由，而每帧每幕是冗长人生里少有的斑斓，从没有将其彻底封存的果敢。

他魅惑之处堪比阻隔剂盖不尽的橙香，有意遮掩却将鲜少的几缕无限凸显。面对坐在甜品店空调下，凉风簌簌的debuff渐缓分子热运动。我深吸气，沁甜而不腻，肖想床笫之私时的炽烈又该何种程度熨烫我的心。托腮望向饶有兴味玩弄咖啡里猫头奶泡的人，连带理性被玻璃棒搅得支离破碎。当真要展露这般恳切的笑颜吗，对我这个第二次相见的陌生人？谁知有意与否，omega天生懂得引诱人罢了，月永老师尤为甚。

“濑名话很少，在想什么吗？”

……也不尽然，只被他剥夺语言功能般。头发散了，我示意。随意拢了拢堪堪滑脱的橙发——那濑名替我扎嘛！我接过小星星发绳，趁他不备扯一把，罔顾他吃痛的抗议，代替对没分寸omega的责罚。无畏于alpha的威慑与只当我是孩子，不管哪种都超火大。出于个人趣味为他扎起小揪揪，发髻逃下几缕掩映鬓侧。胆大包天臭小鬼的恣意妄为，唯独在今天什么都可被原谅。

“月永老师玩得忘乎所以，就把约定抛之脑后了。”

“什么？先不要回答，让我妄想——”

座位上手舞足蹈，没了标牌看不出为人师表。我语气轻松：“步入婚礼殿堂——月永老师果然是随口一说吧。”

对方如梦初醒哦了一声——多谢濑名提醒！不及反应便冲出甜品店。我啜饮果茶望向窗外率领小朋友做健身操的橙，比起高中班主任更像位幼教呢。又捧着盒甜甜圈小饰品而归——我常来这家店，陪小朋友做操会送小礼物！

“月永老师不要把我当宝宝来哄。”

什么嘛，要让玩具作为极尽暧昧的表示吗？对方含笑不语，拆开包装取出一枚，捉住我左手套上四指。身心任他摆布之时，冰凉从距心脏最近之处袭上四肢百骸，是单方契约，愈甚的笑意将我后半生束进直径两厘米的塑料戒指，时刻点醒我世上有这般卓然拔群的美——既然身为“情侣”，不能总是您单方示好，若不介意冒犯，挑一枚吧。尚未尝过失败的滋味，鼓起勇气直视他双眸。

——这个，看起来就充满妄想！月球图案与我的兔子格外相称，任我试探摸索学着大人模样不失虔诚地托起他的手，抚摸握笔处厚厚一层茧。他垂下眼睑目送玩具戒指束上指尖，绽出一个专属我的小小的微笑，便在漫长时日里历久弥新，分秒脱不开魂牵梦萦的橙香。

“不是这样戴的，会把女孩子手弄痛。即便濑名气质成熟，但果然还是小孩子呢？”

过家家到此为止，他状若无意轻飘飘收回手，在斜挎包里搜寻什么。云的巡游按下暂停键，他双手递来婚礼请柬：

“欢迎报考我们高中，濑名！”

烫金纹路刺痛眼角膜，月永老师笑颜清澈明朗。

盛装“步入他的婚礼殿堂”，席间亦有我误闯的班级。月永老师顽抗不得omega的宿命，而行走世间的法则我不逊于他：“天才初中生”被新娘的同事们团围，我游刃有余侃侃而谈的间隙余光留意他亲身周旋：大人的交换戒指，老套的致辞流程，宇宙人般的人全程笑盈盈。他究竟是何样的人，我已看不明晰了，时而怀疑共度的时光只是南柯一梦，可若当真如此我为何又坐在这里？……浑浑噩噩在他宴席上吃喝，直至被轻轻拍上肩，慌忙站起筷子掉落，局促如开小差被捉正着的书呆子，发胶固型的刘海落魄地塌下来。

“濑名？”

一袭修身白西装，前襟别着粉玫瑰，向我举杯示意。手忙脚乱为自己添满葡萄汁用以敬酒，他轻巧承应，高脚杯在我心尖撞出清脆的豁口。月永老师……我开口，盯向那枚成人之证，昭告真正爱情的劳什子将惨白的吊灯光折射入眼，从收下请柬那刻起我眼睛便不舒服。字符前赴后继哽在喉头，连句新婚快乐都打结，不待他等到祝福与期许，尖嘴猴腮的丈夫不耐烦地将他牵去另一桌，他也当真头也不回将我弃置在喧哗的酒气里。

对方不过是个资质平庸的beta，却比我足足高出两个头，成年男性的体格将月永老师衬得小鸟依人。葡萄汁一饮而尽，品出几分苦涩的底味，此外便乏善可陈，也有刻意不去回想的缘故。独自归家的电车外，落着极尽讽刺的太阳雨——是好天气，是吉兆，我眯起眼去瞧诡谲变幻的晚霞，再低头将他拖入黑名单。方感尊严被狠狠碾碎，更甚是自己把路走窄了。挺胸抬头迈下电车，却在他新婚之夜辗转难眠。尚且年岁所限见识浅薄，悟不到给人希望又让人绝望，正是爱情迷人的地方。

无足轻重的插曲后，我依旧秉承天之骄子的自持，却也庆幸年少时亲历过那般崇高的美，方能收回对大千世界的藐视；十四岁夏天被告知自己并非无所不能，才可对爱情报以恒定的虔诚。往后所见不乏精致百倍的脸孔，也曾为他人短暂倾心，却知千篇一律的美无一能与之抗衡；象征也好符号也罢，带来的心悸从不可与他望其项背。

眸里如泛着涟漪的起泡酒，由引诱亚当夏娃的果实酿造。采撷与品尝我皆无资格，却于我人格塑成期与无处安放的荷尔蒙相得益彰。明眸皓齿的橙发老师不止一次于午夜裸身潜入，飞扬的眼尾颦笑的神貌，唇齿开合道出我的姓氏。洗清稚气的怪诞戏剧由他领衔主演，他背过身去，脊骨向我弯过好看的曲线。有丈夫又何妨？为饱经人事的成熟果实打下我的烙印，用牙尖去咬用唇舌去抿，无力的梦境里日复一日将他标记，迸出的甜橙汁水融进年轻alpha过剩的念想。

——亦是不容玷污的圣洁雕塑，无数难捱的日夜只因他才可堪堪苟活。初三填报志愿时无意听闻不曾改姓的他荣膺本市特级教师，混沌的罅隙间窥见复燃的火光，全身的弦绷紧，当即食了言。并非没想过被欺骗的可能，却将恶意揣测淡然置之，更不如称是我一厢情愿被他下蛊。未果的初恋听来丢脸却也不尽然，幸运的是遑论年岁与地位之悬殊，我在余生里逐而鼓足勇气去正视：我究其一生付诸热爱的唯独这样一位；花冠女神有朝一日故去，亦会永志不忘。

时而生疑我钟爱的是否如日后他所言，只是记忆叠加的远观之美，却有足够例证以示并非如此。一年后特优班的班干部大会，他唤着濑名唯独将我留下。如从梦里走出那般，美丽与鲜活未减分毫。

“是班长了，濑名。脸瘦了些，长高了，有大人模样了。”

——他还记得我。唯余二人的办公室，我红着脸尽享摸头的殊荣。星星相框供起他与丈夫的合影，语气轻松寻不到破绽，全然不知被我拉黑。不曾有一刻试图联系我，真真切切将我视作过眼云烟。自身却早与两年前划清泾渭，尤为甚地被激起好胜心。相遇前为世人轻飘飘的赞誉而活，黑白经纬线里徒有外表的草包，而今将为赢得他的视线与夸奖、怀抱与亲吻而日益精进，目标是可堪与他比肩的强者。爱上他的分秒皆会美满充实，“长相漂亮的天才儿童”亦有魄力牵引他永远停驻。

“……我不是孩子了，已经比月永老师高了。”

十六岁的我开口。他饶有趣味地歪头，满是大人的游刃有余。若论后话，我亲眼所见戒指被摘下合影倒扣在桌面，他屡次拒我于门外，再至每个寒暑假专为我烹饪的晚餐，任我不知疲倦读透他的身体，供他迟来地领会我的爱恋，乃至耳畔唤出心心念念数年的れおくん，一步步披荆斩棘采撷我贫瘠土地上最后一枝玫瑰。只要他在光芒万丈的彼方堪堪为我所见，我便可怀揣无上的虔诚等候一张通往他身畔的船票。

“所以……请您务必看着我。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 如大家所见，这个故事只写到背景交代+开头，后续剧情我几乎忘干净了（。）大概一年前这个时候鸽德和我涛的脑洞，标题就叫《一日婚约》。当时说好2020如果我们都有空就写这个联文+连载。到了2020，显然我们谁都没有这个时间（……）  
> 同这篇设定相近的也是ABO师生，还有个故事叫《迟开之花》。我记性不好，两个故事在脑内混淆，更加无法写后续了，大概！  
> 桃：一日为师，终生为老婆  
> 2.“花冠女神”出自《霍乱时期的爱情》，觉得合适就随手摘来用，至少主观上并未泥/塑/月/永/雷（此地无银三百两  
> 3.边写边感叹雷右好香，是脱离cp跳出相方思考也觉得好香，泉左雷右好文明，摩多摩多  
> 4.高估了我的进度，不出意外的话下次见面就是715了！喜欢的话请给我红蓝评呜呜呜，小辣在这里给您磕头了！（咣咣咣


End file.
